


Alles begann mit einem Foto

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Medical Kink, Slash, Strap-On, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: „Honey! Rede doch nicht so vulgär“, sagte er erschrocken, „ich bin das ‚wich‘ in Sandwich.“„Mutig“, antwortete sie anerkennend, gefolgte von einem Pfiff „wann steigt die Party?“„Freitagabend. Ich werde sicher zwei Tage nicht ordentlich laufen könnenund brauche keine blöden Sprüche.“





	1. Chapter 1

 

__

 

_‚Fuck Gabe, ich werde dich umbringen, wenn ich nach Hause komme‘_

Schnell klappte Eva ihr Handy zu, bevor irgendjemand von ihren Kollegen das Bild sehen konnte.

Sie fragte sich manchmal was in seinem Spatzenhirn vor sich ging. Anscheinend hatten Männer wirklich nur dumme Ideen.

Eva war mitten in einer Dienstbesprechung und konnte sich prompt einen blöden Spruch von Tom anhören.

 

„Mr. ****!“, rief sie und ließ die Türe ins Schloss fallen.

„Hey Honey.“

Grinsend sprang er von der Couch auf und nahm seine Frau in die Arme.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln hielt sie ihm das Handy unter die Nase und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was soll das?“

„Ein Mann mit zwei Schwänzen in seinem Arsch“, erwiderte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das sehe ich … ich war in einer Besprechung“, sagte sie ernst, konnte sich aber dann ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Cas hat auch so böse geschaut, er war grad mit Sam beim Essen“, kicherte er verschmitzt.

„Seit wann redest du eigentlich so vulgär?“

„Was hälts du von der Idee?“

Er half ihr aus dem Mantel, hing ihn über die Garderobe und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Und wer ist der Mann mit zwei Schwänzen im Arsch?“

„Honey! Rede doch nicht so vulgär“, sagte er erschrocken, „ich bin das ‚wich‘ in Sandwich.“

„Mutig“, antwortete sie anerkennend, gefolgt von einem Pfiff, „wann steigt die Party?“

„Freitagabend. Ich werde sicher zwei Tage nicht ordentlich laufen können und brauche keine blöden Sprüche.“

„Und du denkst dein kleiner süßer Hintern schafft das?“, schmunzelte sie, stopfte beide Hände in seine hinteren Hosentaschen und zog ihn nahe zu sich.

„Rrrr“, knurrte er und küsste sie zärtlich, „natürlich, aber ich bin mir noch unschlüssig wer welcher Löffel ist.“

„Dann überleg mal, ich bin in der Dusche wenn du mich suchst“, grinsend löste sie sich von ihm.

„Ich komme mit, dann überlegen wir gemeinsam.“

Mit einem Klaps auf dem Hintern scheuchte er sie ins Bad.

 

Zugegeben, Gabe war manchmal ziemlich impulsiv. Jedenfalls war es auch so als er das Bild abgeschickt hatte. Einige Minuten später dachte er darüber nach, ob das dann doch nicht eine Hausnummer zu groß war. Aber es war zu spät. Und jetzt kneifen? Never.

Dazu war sein Stolz und Ego zu groß.

 

Sich gegenseitig Einläufe zu verabreichen, gehörte mittlerweile zur Routine und war schon so etwas wie ein Vorspiel für die drei geworden. Und so kam es, dass Gabe einige Tage später vor Eva auf der Liege lag.

 

„Kann es sein, dass du nervöser bist als ich?“, fragte er und sah sie mit  zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Möglich“, erwiderte sie seufzend und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

„Wir sind beide gut bestückt“, erwiderte sie und lachte bei ihren Worten.

Eva setzte sich zu Gabe auf die Liege und er nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen? Übernimmst du den schwierigeren Part und machst den großen Löffel?

Ich vertraue dir mehr.“

„Du schmeichelst mir. Es ist mir eine Ehre. Wann kommt Cas?“

„In zwei Stunden oder etwas früher, er hat noch zu tun“, sagte er und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Sollen wir warten, oder starten?“

„Wir starten, dann hab ich dich für mich ganz alleine.“

„Dann setzt Euch bitte auf den Thron, mein König“, schmunzelte sie und verbeugte sich.

 

„Ich liebe deine Berührungen“, stöhnte er leise als Eva seine Oberschenkel streichelte.

„Ja? Welche genau?“, fragte sie, sah ihn auffordernd an und wartete auf Anweisungen.

„Deine Lippen, wenn sie sich auf meine legen …“, fing er an und Eva stellte sich neben seinen Kopf und legte ihre Lippen auf seine, bis er zu grinsen anfing, „ein wenig mehr Action bitte!“

„Sag mir, was ich machen soll“, flüsterte sie.

„Deine Lippen legen sich sanft auf meine und du knabberst zärtlich an meiner Unterlippe, streichelst mit deiner Zungenspitze darüber und ich öffne sie leicht, bitte dich still herein zu kommen. Wir schließen unsere Augen und meine Zunge streichelt deine und du stöhnst leise und lüstern in meinen Mund.“

Eva folgte genau den Anweisungen ihres Regisseurs.

„Du legst beide Hände auf meine Wangen, streichelst meinen Bart ... mhm ... blickst tief und voller Liebe in meine Augen und küsst meine Stirn und streichelst mit deine göttlichen Finger durch meine Haare. Bevor du dich von meinem schönen Gesicht abwendest und dich zu meinem außergewöhnlich wunderschönen und geilen Körper zuwendest.“

Bis jetzt hatte es sie scharf gemacht, jetzt musste sie ein Grinsen verbeißen und räusperte sich, und er auch.

„Ok, ich bin ganz bei deinem geilen Körper.“

„Du streichelst meinen Hals mit deiner Zunge, knabberst zart an meinem Ohrläppchen, flüstert mir zu, dass du mich liebst ...“

„Ich liebe dich.“

„... verteilst kleine, zarte Bisse auf ... auf meiner Haut und ... hm Honey...“

Ein Stöhnen nach dem anderen entkam ihm und sie hörte auf, als er aufhörte zu reden.

„Immer wieder siehst du mich in meinen vor Verlangen geweiteten Augen und ich beiße mir verwegen auf die Lippen und du zwirbelst mit deinen Fingerspitzen meine messerharfen Nippel ... und dann ... fuck ... so ... dann mit der flachen Zunge ... und Kreise, blau, Orangen ...“

Gabe war im siebten Himmel, sein Kopf in seine Kopfstütze gepresst, seine Augen geschlossen, bis seine Frau stoppte.

„Ok ... du nimmst sie sanft zwischen die Zähne und sagst daran ... oh ja ... fuck ... bevor du meinen Bauch streichelst und kleine Küsse verteilst ... mit deiner Zungenspitze tauchst du in meinen Bauchnabel und ... fuck ... ähm. Du nimmst meine Hände in deine und führst sie zu deinen Lippen und küsst jeden meiner F …. Fingerspitzen, bevor du meinen Daumen in deinen Mund nimmst ... oh ja … daran saugst ... und ... oh Honey!“

 

„Ich denke, wir werden weitermachen, bevor du es endet, bevor es begonnen hat“, grinste Eva und schnippte seinen tropfenden Penis an.

„Baby, tu was immer du willst, ich lege meinen Körper in deine Hände.“

„Wie poetisch. Ich bin gerührt.“

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde war Eva fast am Rande ihrer Selbstbeherrschung.

„Du machst es mir nicht einfach.“

Sie sah auf Gabriel, der die erregendsten Geräusche von sich gab, schwer atmend, mit roten Wangen und glückseligem Blick.

„Das ist so unglaublich geil Honey, hör bitte nicht auf.“

„Ich will dir nichts vormachen Gabe, aber wenn du das durchziehen willst musst du ab jetzt die Zähne zusammenbeißen“, sagte Eva ernst und wollte gerade das Spekulum einführen, als es an der Türe läutete.

„Bleib sitzen, ich mach schon auf“, neckte sie und gab Gabe einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Sehr lustig“, antwortete er und verdrehte die Augen.

 

„Hey“, grüßte sie Cas an der Tür, legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und küsste seine Freundin.

„Na dann komm herein“, schmunzelte Eva und ging einen Schritt zur Seite um ihn eintreten zu lassen.

„Na wie hältst du dich?“, fragte Cas lächelnd nachdem er die Türe geschlossen hatte und ging zu

Gabriel, streichelte ihm durch die Haare, küsste ihn kurz und beiden entkam ein zufriedenes Seufzen.

Es war für Eva immer wieder ein neues, ungewohntes Gefühl, dass sich die beiden auch zueinander hingezogen fühlten, aber auch ein sehr schönes, herzerwärmendes.

Es war faszinierend, aufregend und ihr Herz hüpfte jedes Mal in der Brust, gefolgt von einem wohligen Schauer der ihre Wirbelsäule entlang schlich, wenn sie die beiden miteinander beobachtete.

 

„Händewaschen und dann mach dich nützlich, wir haben einiges zu tun“, sagte Eva und Cas nickte bevor er sich setzte.

Währenddessen ging Eva zu Gabriels Kopf und gab ihr Bestes ihn die kommenden Augenblicke abzulenken.

„Uff“, stöhnte Gabe gequält und verzog das Gesicht als Cas langsam das Spekulum aufdrehte.

„Ruhig atmen, entspann dich“, flüsterte er und Eva drückte seine Hand.

„Kannst du … bitte … ein bißchen“, keuchte er und hielt seinen schlaffen Penis in der Hand.

„Natürlich kann ich“, grinste sie und küsste sich abwärts.

Cas streichelte Gabriels zitternde Oberschenkelinnenseiten und beobachtete sie gierig.

Gabriels Hand in ihren Haaren und Cas’ stechende Augen auf ihrem Gesicht, eine unglaublich elektrische Spannung.

Beide Männer stöhnten gleichzeitig, als Eva Gabriels Penis in den Mund nahm und leicht zu saugen begann.

Je leidenschaftlicher sie ihn bearbeitete, desto lauter wurde Gabriels Stöhnen und diese Geräusche nisteten sich in ihren Körper ein, der bereits in Flammen der Erregung stand.

Als Cas sich seine Lippen leckte und näher kam, spürte sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut und gemeinsam begannen sie die sensiblen Körperteile ihres Mannes zu verwöhnen. Immer unterbrochen durch heiße Zungenkämpfe und kleine schmutzige Worte.

Gabe war hart, Cas war hart und wenn Eva gekonnt hätte, sie wäre auch hart gewesen.

Cas schloss das Spekulum und zog es langsam aus Gabes Körper, bevor er seine Finger versenkte.

„Fuck. Fühlst dich gut an.“

„Mehr Cas“, flüsterte Gabriel ungeduldig und Eva träufelte noch etwas Gleitgel auf seine Finger.

„Ist sie das?“, fragte er Gabe als dieser seine Muskeln anspannte.

„Yes … yes“, antwortete Gabriel ein paar Oktaven höher, als Cas immer wieder mit seinem Finger über die Prostata streifte, „oh fuck … bitte lass mich kommen … jetzt!“

Eva schüttelte den Kopf und ließ Gabriel leise winselte.

„Ok, ich mach dich nochmal auf.“

Cas hatte ein kleines, sadistisches Funkeln in den Augen, das Gabriel ein wenig Angst machte.

_‚Oh oh … der Bursche ist nachtragend‘_

 

Von seiner Erektion war nicht mehr viel übrig und er atmete schwer und tief. Erregung war das letzte, an das er in diesem Moment dachte.

Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke ob er sich nicht doch übernommen hätte.

„Wie kommst du klar?“, fragte Cas besorgt, als er Gabriels gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Alles ist in Ordnung ... mach nur ... Cas ... mach langsam.“

Eva streichelte die verschwitzten Haare aus seinem Gesicht und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Ich liebe dich, du machst das großartig“, murmelte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange.

„Zu viel ... zu viel“, jammerte er nach einigen Augenblicken gequält.

„Nur ein bisschen mehr“, antwortete Cas und eine Träne stahl sich aus Gabriels Augen. Eva küsste sie weg und spielte mit ihren Fingerspitzen an seiner Brustwarze.

Die liebevollen Streicheleinheiten und geflüsterten Worte seiner Frau halfen nichts mehr und zwei Tränen stahlen sich aus seinen Augen.

„Zieh dein Hemd aus“, verlangte Gabriel atemlos und Eva machte es langsam und lasziv.

Diese Geste hatte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt und Eva lächelte zufrieden.

„Gib mir das“, knurrte Gabe und leckte seine Lippen.

Evas Hand auf dem Penis ihres Mannes wurde durch Cas 'schnelle Zunge ersetzt und trotz der unangenehmen Position genoss Eva die Zärtlichkeiten an ihren Brüsten.

 

Inzwischen hatte Cas das Instrument wieder entfernt und durch seine Finger ersetzt.

„Oh Gott … macht so weiter und ich spritze ab“, stöhnte Gabriel und klammerte sich an den Stuhl.

„Ich denke, er hat eine Belohnung verdient“, zwinkerte Eva Cas zu, „ich zeig dir was. Spürst du das?“

Eva nahm zwei seiner Finger der freien Hand und legte sie auf Gabriels Damm zwischen Hodensack und Anus, „das ist der Millionen-Dollar-Punkt. Triffst du ihn, hat er eine Injakulation, oder einen trockenen Orgasmus.“

„Wozu?“, wollte er wissen und Gabe ließ seine Hüften kreisen.

„Honey, wir müssen ihm noch viel beibringen.“

„Zum einen, der Orgasmus ist manchmal intensiver, zum anderen, er ist sofort wieder einsatzbereit und braucht keine Verschnaufpause und man kann das einige Male hintereinander machen“,

erklärte Eva und zwinkerte ihrem Mann zu der teils spöttisch und teils ernst antwortete.

„So toll es auch ist, denn wenn man es übertreibt ist man am Schluss nur noch froh wenn es vorbei ist.“

„Alles klar. Sag mir bevor du kommst“, grinste er aufgeregt und rieb Gabriels Prostata.

„Dauert … nicht lange“, wimmerte er und Eva legte ihre Hand auf Cas’, „ist … gleich … oh fuck.“

„Toll“, antworte Cas verlegen und stöhnte, „ich habe eine feuchte Hose.“

„Dann zieh sie doch aus“, neckte Eva und fummelte an seinem Gürtel.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas’ Hände umschlossen ihre nackten Brüste worauf sie  stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken legte.

„Hmm“, knurrte er und knabberte an ihrem Hals, „zieh dich aus sexy Maus.“

Ihr Mund fand den seinen und sie biss sanft in seiner Unterlippe.

Cas musste das nicht zweimal gesagt werden und er bedeckte ihre nackten Brüste mit seinen Händen, vergrub sein Gesicht und verteilte Küsse bis zum Hals und über ihr Kinn, während sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen durch seine Haare fuhr und seinen Nacken kraulte.

Das war Cas’ sensibler Punkt und er spürte sofort eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper.

Eine forsche Hand von ihr kroch unter seinen Pullover und streichelte seine Haut, die sofort unter ihren sanften Berührungen in Flammen aufging.

Sie grinste, als sich ihre Hände unter seinem Pullover stahlen und seine Bauchmuskeln sich zusammenzogen, wissend, dass Cas extrem kitzlig war.

Er hob seine Hände, damit sie den störenden Stoff ausziehen konnte und öffnete sofort ihre Hose, die sie auszog.

Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr Cas ihren Rücken entlang und legte beide Hände auf ihren Hintern, zog Eva noch näher und beide stöhnten, als sich ihre Mitten berührten.

Cas nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste sie gierig, ließ ihre Zungen tanzen und ihm wurde schwindelig vor Erregung.

Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er war sicher, dass er ohne Berührung gekommen wäre.

„Oh Gott“, wimmerte Gabriel, „ich tropfe, und wenn ihr so weitermacht komme ich gleich noch einmal. Ausziehen … beide … sofort, und dann rüber zum Bett und macht mir diese verdammten Fußfesseln ab!“

 

Nachdem Cas ihn befreit hatte, schubste er Eva auf das Bett und holte den Strap-On.

„Ich mach dich jetzt zum Mann, aber ich denke der sitzt noch nicht richtig“, schmunzelte Gabriel belustigt und schob den Dildo langsam rein und raus, bis sie um mehr bettelte.

Cas’ Hände kümmerten sich inzwischen um ihre Brüste und Eva versuchte sich schweren Herzens aus dieser Angelegenheit zu winden, denn ansonsten wäre es auch um sie geschehen.

„Gabe, umdrehen“, sagte Cas der die Spritze mit dem Gleitgel vom Schrank geholt hatte.

„Beste Idee ever, Honey“, grinste er und erschauderte kurz als ihm Cas die kühle Flüssigkeit in den Darm spritzte.

„Mach mich bereit für dich“, flüsterte Cas der bereits auf dem Bett lag und legte seine Hand in Gabriels Nacken. Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen und es folgte ein kurzer, aber leidenschaftlicher Kuss.

 

Da wo seine Frau weich war, war Cas hart. Er hatte Bart und Muskeln.

Aber das störte Gabriel nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er liebte diese Abwechslung. Er fand es spannend und faszinierend und auch erotisch, wenn er Cas lustvolle Geräusche entlocken konnte.

Gabe fuhr vorsichtig mit den Zähnen Cas’ Hals bis zu seinen Brustwarzen entlang und seine Zunge wanderte weiter Richtung Bauchnabel.

Das laute Stöhnen seines Freundes ließ ihn schmunzeln, der mit geschlossen Augen die kleinen Bisse genoss, die Gabriel auf seiner Haut hinterließ.

Am Anfang, vorsichtig, aber dann immer gieriger leckte er sich in Cas‘ Schoß und zögerte einen Moment.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er einen fremden... fremd? Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal seinen eigenen Schwanz im Mund.

Aber er war so verdammt geil und er wollte es probieren. Zuerst ein wenig zögerlich, aber angespornt durch die scharfen Geräusche von Cas, wurde er mutiger und tat, was er an sich selber mochte. Tastete sich immer weiter vor und probiert den Saft der Lust der Schwarzhaarigen und es machte ihn noch geiler. Er stülpte seine Lippen darüber und dessen Kopf rieb sich gegen die Wände seines Mundes. Er atmete tief durch die Nase ein und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Druck seiner Lippen für einen Moment zu verändern, denn der Würgereflex trat sofort ein.

Er würde nicht in der Lage sein, in dieser Position weiter zu kommen, also rutschte er zurück, drückte seine Zunge gegen die Unterseite und fuhr dann mit der Zungenspitze die dicke Vene entlang.

Der Ältere fing an, mit seiner Hand Cas zu bearbeiten, bis er ihn bat, aufzuhören um das Ereignis nicht zu vermasseln.

 

Wenn Eva nicht gewusst hätte, dass es eine Premiere für ihren Ehemann war, hätte sie schwören können, dass er es schon öfter gemacht hatte. Ihr wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt und sie hatte sich in ihrem Leben noch nie so bereit gefühlt und konnte es kaum erwarten, die anderen zu spüren. Als sie jedoch ihrem Ehemann ein Kondom zuwarf, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich möchte, dass du in mir abspritzt, Cas.“

Eva klappte ihren Mund wieder zu, den sie unbewusst geöffnet hatte und wartete auf die Reaktion.

‚ _Huh … ok, schwanger werden kannst du ja nicht … wir sind alle clean, also … ok‘_

Sie nickte Gabe zu der seine Frau ansah um ihre Einwilligung zu bekommen.

„Wenn du es willst, gerne“, schmunzelte Cas zustimmend und Gabe warf das Kondom über seine Schulter, „bereit, wenn du es bist.“

Eva kniete am Bett, atmete einige Male tief durch und sah den zweien gierig bei ihrem Tun zu.

Die beiden gingen so unglaublich zärtlich miteinander um, so kannte sie ihren Mann eigentlich gar nicht. Freundschaftlich ja, wenn sie miteinander drehten oder auf den Conventions, aber das hier war echte Leidenschaft und wenn ihr das jemand vor einem halben Jahr erzählt hätte, sie hätte ihn wahrscheinlich ausgelacht.

Stück für Stück verschwand Cas’ Penis in Gabriels Körper, bis beide die Augen schlossen und den Augenblick genossen.

„Ich bin soweit Honey, dein Part.“

„Ich sag dir, wenn du soweit bist“, antwortete sie und Gabriel hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen.

„Ist meine Herrin hier?“, schmunzelte er und Cas lächelte mich an.

„Nein“, grinste Eva kopfschüttelnd, „aber ich brauche dich noch länger.“

 

Dann stellte sie sich hinter Gabriel und ließ ihre Finger hineingleiten um ihn noch einige Augenblicke zu dehnen. Cas entkam ein lautes Stöhnen, als sie sein heißes Fleisch berührte.

„Sei zärtlich zu mir“, grinste er und drehte sich um, um sie zu küssen.  

Es war nicht einfach, sie rutschte einige Male ab und mahnte sich selber zur Ruhe, da sie ihn nicht verletzen wollte, keinen von beiden und die beiden Herren immer ungeduldiger wurden.

„Ich spüre dich pulsieren Cas, mach ja keinen vorzeitigen Fehler“, kicherte Gabriel.

„Ich …“, sagte Eva angespannt und Gabe stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, „bin drin, wollte ich sagen.“

Die Tatsache, dass sie in Cas' verängstigtes Gesicht blickte, machte es nicht leichter und sie legte Gabriel eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Alles ok?“

„Fuck … ja … geht gleich wieder“, murmelte er und zog zitternd die Luft ein.

„Beug dich ein wenig nach vorne“, sagte sie sanft und küsste seinen Nacken.

Schwer atmend stützte er sich auf Cas’ Oberkörper und bat sie langsam weiterzumachen.

„Das brauchst du mir nicht sagen Mr. Ungeduld!“

Eine Hand von Cas war an Gabriels Hüften und die andere streichelte seinen Oberschenkel.

„Gabe, rede mit mir“, murmelte seine Frau besorgt, denn sein Gesicht konnte sie nicht sehen.

„Alles klar, mir geht es gut“, antwortete er ruhig und sie schaute Cas an, der leicht nickte.

„Halbzeit.“

Es zehrte gewaltig an ihren Nerven. Erregt war sie im Moment nicht, sie sorgte sich um Gabriel. Eva hatte einen echten Sturkopf geheiratet. Was er sich in den Kopf setzte das hatte auch so geschehen. Auf der anderen Seite aber bewunderte sie gerade diese Zielstrebigkeit an ihm.

„Fuck Baby, mach das nochmal“, knurrte Gabe und sie hörte Cas laut stöhnen.

Sie griff hinunter und massierte Cas’ Hoden leicht zwischen ihren Fingern.

Gut, beide Männer waren abgelenkt und sie schob sich wieder Millimeter für Millimeter weiter in Gabriels Körper. Win Win-Situation.

Dann wieder ein scharfes Zischen von Gabriel und Cas stützte ihn damit er nicht zusammensackte.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten hatte nicht nur Gabriel Schweißperlen am Körper, sondern auch Eva.

„Du hast es geschafft Gabriel“, flüsterte sie und er richtete sich ein wenig auf.

Dann legte sie beide Hände um seinen Oberkörper und streichelte ihn, küsste seinen Hals bis er zufrieden brummte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“

 

„Wie ein Gummiring, zum Zerreißen gespannt“, grinste er und Cas lachte laut, „hm … die Vibrationen fühlen sich gut an, ich denke ich werde dich kitzeln.“

Eva konnte das diabolische Grinsen vor ihrem geistigen Auge sehen.

„Bitte beweg dich Babe“, murmelte er und legte seinen Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge.

 

Cas hatte die angenehmere Position, jedoch war es so eng in dem Gefängnis in dem er steckte, dass die kleinste Berührung beinahe schon zuviel war und er sich unendlich konzentrieren musste.

Er hielt die gesamte Zeit Blickkontakt mit Gabriel und sah die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen.

Gabriels schweißnasse Hände hatten sich beinahe schon schmerzhaft in seine Brust gegraben und hielten ihn davon ab, vorzeitig abzuspritzen.

 

Gabriel war sich in einigen Momenten nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht doch übernommen hätte.

Er fühlte sich gedehnt wie noch niemals in seinem Leben, nicht einmal als Eva ihre Hand in ihm hatte.

Damit, dass seine Frau die ganze Arbeit machte, hatte er eine gute Wahl getroffen.

Er konnte sich auf sie verlassen, sie stand immer hinter ihm, in dem Moment sogar sprichwörtlich.

Er konnte ihr zu 100% vertrauen und war so dankbar für die Geduld und Ausdauer die sie aufbrachte um ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, die unglaubliche Zärtlichkeit und Besorgtheit um ihm trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

 

Nach und nach wurde auch Cas wieder aktiv und wechselte sich mit Eva in stiller Kommunikation ab.

Cas’ Hand war an Gabriels Penis und nach wenigen Minuten hatte dieser beinahe den Verstand verloren und wusste nicht wohin er sich bewegen sollte.

Immer leichter und glitschiger wurde die Sache und Eva wagte es etwas kräftiger zuzustoßen.

„Ich bin gleich so weit“, keuchte Cas und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Hör auf dich zu bewegen Cas“, sagte sie und er schloss die Augen.

Ihr Ziel war es, dass sie alle ziemlich gleichzeitig kamen und bei ihr dauerte es noch.

„Ich liebe dich“, hauchte Eva Gabriel ins Ohr und er drückte sich ihr entgegen.

Ja genau diese Berührung hatte sie gebraucht und sie nickte Cas zu.

Der Raum füllte sich mit Stöhnen, Schreien und Ausrufen der Erleichterung.

Mit einer Hand stütze Eva sich an Cas ab, mit der anderen umklammerte sie Gabriel und alle genossen die letzten Wellen der Einigkeit.

Sie zog sich langsam zurück und ließ sich atemlos auf das Bett fallen, schloss die Augen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Die Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden machten sich bemerkbar.

Erst als sich Gabe neben sie fallen ließ schlug sie wieder die Augen auf.

„Wow“, murmelte er und strahlte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zur Decke, „ich liebe dich Honey … und dich mag ich auch.“

Mit einem Schmunzeln legte er seine Hand auf Cas’ Brust.

Da sich die anderen beiden keinen Zentimeter bewegten übernahm er die Aufgabe.  

Nachdem alle wieder zu Atem gekommen waren öffnete Cas Evas Gurt und befreite sie.

„Bist du okay?“

Cas gab Gabe einen Kuss auf die Wange, legte den nassen Waschlappen auf seine Stirn und tupfte sein Gesicht.

„Hm“, antwortete dieser verträumt und schloss die Augen, „ich werde die nächsten Tage nicht sitzen können, aber das war es wert.“

 

„Lösch das Licht und komm wieder her“, murmelte Eva müde.

„Danke Baby, für das was du heute für mich gemacht hast, ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Gabe und versank mit seiner Frau in einem tiefen Kuss, bevor sich das Bett senkte und sich Cas mit einem breiten Grinsen zwischen beide legte.

„Ihr könnt das ganze Wochenende schmusen, ich fahre nach Hause“, lachte er und nahm

Eva in den Arm, „jetzt will ich noch etwas kuscheln.“

„Ach ja? Kuschel doch mit mir!“

„Du bist zu behaart, außerdem brauche ich jetzt etwas weiches“, antwortete er und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen bevor er sich wieder zu Eva drehte.

„Wie unsensibel“, jammerte Gabe und verschränkte schmollend seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Komm doch hier“, erwiderte seine Frau lachend und klopfte auf die rechte Seite des Bettes.

„Kann mich nicht bewegen“, murmelte er und seufzte tief.

„Wie du willst, zweimal werde ich dich nicht bitten“, antwortete Eva  gleichgültig und so schnell konnte sie nicht schauen war er neben ihr.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass die Jungs keine leeren Versprechungen machten

 


End file.
